Alex Walker
by Science.Dude
Summary: We have all heard about Alex Rider, and his worderful contributions to MI6 and the whole world really, but lets think what would happen if we made him all grown up? In this case, a 28 year old multimillionaire businessman.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all. This is my story. It was originally writting as a _short_ narrative for english, but i was so proud of it, i decided to write further! For anyone out there who has already read the story, please make the time to read it again, because i have just gone through the whole story with a fine tooth comb, and made it in more of a novel format, and have changed it to encorporate the Alex Rider series more. I apologise for any inconvenience, and i hope you enjoy!Commentswould be much appreciatedtoo.

* * *

Alex Walker

Chapter 1: Island Paradise

_HE OWNS SEVERAL WEBSITES that rival Google in popularity, a hugely successful radio station, a major computer programming company, plus large assets in multi million dollar companies. He also works on projects with NASA, and is credited with the design of the Tiger M2 "skimmer", the first unmanned space probe ever to survive Jupiter's treacherous atmospheric winds, and then overcome its mighty gravity to make it back to earth. If you hadn't guessed it, he is rich._

This month, Alex Walker, a multi millionaire businessman, had decided to stay at one of his numerous properties, this one located on Maunui, a small isolated island in the centre of the Pacific Ocean.

He had flown in his private Learjet direct from London to the small landing strip along the southern coast of Maunui. The island, no larger than thirty kilometres across at the widest point, was just recovering from the political anarchy it had experienced just a year earlier.

Alex had flown to the small island to set up businesses to help create jobs and raise the countries shocking unemployment levels.

Maunui was a small island and only had a population of around five thousand people. But with crystal clear waters and golden sandy beaches, Alex could see a huge tourism potential.

_The twenty eight year olds parents had both supposedly died in a car accident when he was fifteen, but Alex had absolutely no recollection of it. In fact he couldn't remember any specific event that had occurred before his fifteenth birthday._

_In the months that followed, he visited many psychiatrists, all of which had diagnosed him with Post Stress Amnesia, an illness caused by suppressing excessive psychological stress or disturbance to such an extent it causes the victim to actually forget certain experiences._

_On his seventeenth birthday, he was already sick of lingering in trying to remember his forgotten past, and so decided to start over. He began by setting up business, using computer skills he had recently developed to create a number of websites. Using services and advertising on the sites, he soon had money rolling in._

_At the age of eighteen, he went to University, and after six years, he received a doctor's degree in physics and chemistry._

_By twenty six, he was a lead designer working for NASA._

It was now the beginning of his second week in Maunui, Alex had discovered many small projects that he could begin working on at anytime, yet he wasn't satisfied. He remained adamant that sooner or later he would stumble onto something huge. Something that would really draw people to the island, all the while supplying jobs for the locals, and giving them a steady income. Something that could kick-start the tourism industry in Maunui.

Whilst in pursuit of the major project, Alex discovered a suitable sea side location for the construction of a hotel, and so put in an offer to purchase the land.

That afternoon, he rode on his preferred mode of transport, Freddy the horse, to get to the property to survey the land.

He had earlier spent time at the market square, and had picked up Freddy off a peculiar man who wore a cloth covering most of his face except his eyes.

After a peaceful hour long horse-back ride, around two hundred metres ahead he could see the distinctive palm tree land mark, standing tall and proud guarding the northern side of the property. Deciding to let Freddy stretch her legs, he settled her into an easy gallop to cover the final stretch. This is when the most strange and terrifying thing happened. Something about the horse set off some long lost memory. Blotches disrupted Alex's vision, while a horrific roar of a train reverberated through his skull. Feeling faint, an image of a train, millimetres behind him, was pieced together in his vision. There was a scream of a girl, before falling. Falling and falling, then water.

Alex was abruptly jolted back to reality by Freddy swerving to avoid a mound of dirt. Arriving safely at the property, Alex dismounted, before tying Freddy up to a small tree. He still felt faint from his recent ordeal, and found that he had broken out in sweat, had a heart beat rate much higher than it should have been, and was breathing heavily.

Dismissing it as day dreaming, He got on with surveying the area. He spent time making notes of small things like neighbouring hills and trees and other landmarks.

Slapping a mosquito off his neck, he began to feel the chill of the evening closing in, as the sun disappeared behind a large tree. Walking back to Freddy, he froze as he noticed two things. First, the grass he had been walking on a moment ago was firm and hard, but what he was standing on now was soft and seemed crumbly. Secondly, last time he checked he was six feet tall, but now, looking down, the ground seemed a lot closer. There was the sound of wood splintering, and the ground collapsed around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Walker

Chapter 2: Underground

Disorientated and lying on his back, Alex cursed under his breath, before sitting up trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Noticing the welcoming site of light, he thought _phew, for a moment then I thought I had fallen through the grou−. _It all dawned on him at once as he discovered many things about his new found location. First and most plainly of all, he _had_ fallen through the ground. The light he saw was from the hole he had made in his downward journey. Unfortunately though, it was at least two metres above his head.

Studying his surroundings, he noticed that the walls and what he was standing on were concrete. Not rock, but manmade concrete. It seemed harder than diamond, especially due to his recent speedy encounter with it. In fact it was miraculous that he hadn't broken any limbs. If it wasn't for the thin layer of grass and dirt that had fallen with him, he'd probably be dead.

He decided to explore his new found surroundings, because, compliments of gravity, he certainly wasn't going back to the surface the way he had came, and he was quite sure no one was around to see him fall.

Alex walked about ten metres along the concrete corridor, before coming to a thick iron door. Testing his luck, he soon discovered the door was firmly locked. The place was eerily silent, and if it wasn't then he may never have noticed the faint noise on the other side of the solid barrier. Putting his ear against the icy metal, he could make out a soft mechanical humming, accompanied by a conversation between to or more men. The language was unfamiliar to Alex, but he thought it sounded like Arabic.

He was about to yell out for help, but there was something tickling in the depths of his mind. Perhaps he was wondering why there were people speaking Arabic on an island where Tongan was the primary language. Perhaps it was that there was this underground array of tunnels which must be illegal.

He decided to explore further.

Travelling the other direction down the corridor, he came to a right turn followed by a small room, lit by a single florescent light mounted on the wall. In the centre of the room lay a table which dwarfed the rest of the room in size. Over it numerous wires and circuitry lay scattered.

He picked up a thick paper bag with a picture of grass on the front. Reading the ingredients, he noted ammonium nitrate. AKA fertiliser. A chill was sent down his back as he began to put together the pieces of this sinister and terrifying puzzle. Wires, circuitry, plus fertiliser with a hint of knowledge mixed together equals fertiliser bomb. Simple and crude, but very effective.

Perhaps he should have taken note of the warning earlier, but when he noticed the sudden cool breeze caused by a door somewhere opening, it was too late. Hearing the very unwelcoming noise of a gun glocking, Alex spun round, only to find he was staring down the barrel of a Russian semi-automatic rifle.

The gun wielder forced an ugly sadistic grin, showing yellow, crooked teeth, before signalling to stand against the icy concrete wall. Alex immediately obeyed, not wanting to provoke his attacker

The man fiddled with something on the side of the weapon near the trigger. Alex assumed he was releasing the safety lock. The man adopted a thinking expression on his grotesque face, scanning Alex with cold lifeless eyes. Alex could almost feel them penetrating his skin, searching one last time for anything that would provide reason to show mercy.

"Apparently not" Alex muttered, watching as the assailant relaxed his shoulders, then aimed the rifle right between Alex's eyes. He could actually see in his mind the small lead projectile hurtling out of the barrel.

Alex closed his eyes, reluctantly accepting defeat. He took one last deep breath, knowing the end was near.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Walker

Chapter 3: An unwelcome guest

ALEX'S EYES SNAPPED OPEN to the man's coarse voice, calling to someone as he looked back for a second to yell something in Arabic down an intersecting corridor. Something was telling Alex to act immediately, and almost in an unconscious trance, he seized his chance, as it could have been his only one. In one incredible act of bravery and strength, Alex sidestepped before attempting to wrestle the gun off the assailant. The man pulled the trigger, causing a deafening crack as the titanium pin struck the back of the bullet shell, detonating the high explosives and propelling a lethal lead dagger out of the barrel at over a thousand kilometres per hour. This was followed closely by a pinging sound as the bullet ricocheted off the ceiling. Alex summoned all his strength and wrenched the gun out of the mans grip, while giving him one incredible punch in the stomach, winding him instantly. The man fell in a heap on the floor, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Alex stared down at what he had just done for a second, previously completely unaware that he had it in him. Comically, the name Fishy seemed to fit the man perfectly. Alex realised that there were other terrorists nearby, as he heard footsteps… and many of them. The sound of the gun blast must have alerted every other person in these tunnels to the security breech, who would now be running in this direction, so the clock really wasn't with Alex. The other people sure wouldn't be too happy to come running in, finding their friend Fishy gasping for air on the ground, so naturally, Alex needed to get as far away, as soon as possible. He already new that the door from where he had come from was locked, so he wasn't going to escape the way he had come from.

Too late. A group of around six hostile looking men came charging in the way their buddy on the floor had come from. Each armed with similar rifles, they didn't look pleased. One man helped Fishy up, who was only now regaining his breath. Another of the men who appeared to be their leader stepped forwards and spoke a variation of English with a thick European accent –not Arabic, like the others.-

"You is not a common intruder. You appear well trained in battle. What name go you by?"

Looking worried, fearing for his life, Alex replied "Ah, Alex."

"Well, Alex, from now on you will address me as sir. Now, a quick and simple bullet through your brain is too good for you." There was a long chilling silence. "Lock him up men."

One other man stepped forwards, and thrusted the butt of his rifle into Alex's head. The impact knocked Alex's world into darkness, as his legs buckled and he collapsed.

It was now 8:45pm local time, and Emily Tyler was getting worried. Emily and Alex had begun working together as business partners four years ago. She had flown to, and was staying at the island with Alex, to help with the workload. The two had met at University, both keen scientists, and had since been good friends. More than good friends.

Emily was born in Germany, but had moved with her parents to London when she was eight. The twenty-seven year old had radiant blonde hair which she kept in a short pony-tail. She had lustrous brown eyes, and was thought by many to be beautiful. Emily had arrived back at the building which they were staying in at 6pm, after a rather successful day. She had earlier started up a carpentry business, and had already employed a person who would find new recruits.

Concern now swept through her mind, and she instinctively reached for her mobile phone. Opening the flip top, the warning flashing on the screen, symbolising no reception was burnt into Emily's eyes. Then she remembered. Maunui was a primitive place, with no radio, television, or mobile reception.

Alex's words as he had left the door that morning flashed through her mind.

"I'll be back around five, don't be too late, I hear you get mozzies pretty bad round here."

To that Emily had replied, "Yeah yeah, don't worry 'bout me." She had then shown him a spray can of mosquito repellent. "I shouldn't be too late, seven the latest."

To that, Alex had left. He had promised he would be back at around five o'clock, yet it was now nearly nine. _Four whole hours late._ Something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Walker

Chapter 4: 

Alex woke to find he was lying on his back on the cold, hard concrete. With blurred vision, he winced as he had to shut his eyes to keep out the blinding light. The sudden movement triggered a stab of excruciating pain as he shifted onto a painful bruise on the side of his head. He almost yelped in pain. Slowly now, his eyes began to adapt to the light, and he was able to study his surroundings. Sitting up, he noted four solid, concrete walls which made up the small room, which must have been less than four metres wide in every direction. The previously blinding light was created by another lifeless florescent light. The entrance to the room was an impassable iron door, similar to the one he had come across earlier. This one, too, was securely locked. He certainly wasn't leaving this cell under his own free will in a hurry. With absolutely nothing in the way of furniture, there really wasn't much Alex could do for the time, except wait.

And then he saw it.

In the top corner of the room, above the iron door, Alex noticed a small grill, tucked away, almost unseen. This wasn't what was interesting though; it was far too small for Alex to climb though. It was the slow dripping of water through it that caught his attention. Alex crawled over to where it was making a small puddle on the ground. He dipped his finger in the solution. Tasting it, he found that it was salty. Sea water. Slowly, the dripping turned into a trickle, and the puddle on the ground began to gain in size. Then, without warning, the water began to gush in. It was now spilling over the sides of Alex's trainers, making his socks wet. The room was now rapidly filling up, Alex predicted that another five minutes, and he would begin to drown. The coarse word filled his mind. _Drowning_.

Emily looked out ahead of the green land rover she was driving. Even with the headlights on full beam, the lack of street lamps along the dark and poorly maintained dirt road made it hard to detect what was ahead. Occasionally the whole vehicle would shudder as it hit a deep pothole, as Emily powered it dangerously fast over what more resembled a hiking trail that a main road.

She could now make out the distinct lights of the Maunui airport, where she and Alex had flown in just over two weeks ago. The airport was small, but well equipped for such a small country. The previous year, the airport had experienced major upgrades, such as switching from a dirt landing strip to a concrete runway, and now, too, had air traffic control, operated from a control tower beside the runway.

The road which Emily was driving on began to smooth out as she neared the airport. She pulled over to a hangar in which Alex's private Learjet was being kept. The pilot, co-pilot and three security staff were also staying in the building, which had been constructed several months prior to Alex's arrival. The hangar had been built with living quarters, with full intention of them being for the five staff.

Emily went up to the door of the quarters, and politely knocked. With no answer, she knocked again. A Cessna 172 taxied past, no more than 50 metres away. Previously, Emily was unable to hear it, due to the noise from the Cessna's engine, but now that it was past, she could hear a faint groan coming from inside the hangar. She barged in, knowing quite well that something was terribly wrong. The door fell open easily.

She had to struggle to retain her dinner, as she stared at the co-pilot, lying on the floor by the desk, staring lifelessly at the roof with a bullet hole on his forehead. The pilot sat propped up against the other side of the desk, with his hands tied behind his back, his legs binded, and a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth. He was understandably glad to see her, as she rushed over and untied the various ropes. He stood up and embraced her, then explained how the three staff had suddenly produced pistols with silencers, and had held him and the co-pilot at gunpoint. The co-pilot had resisted, and they mercilessly shot him. Tying him up, they had then left, and he had not heard or seen anything since earlier that day when they had left.

Then Emily explained how Alex had gone missing, and she had not seen or heard from him since he had left in the morning. At this point, they agreed that something was certain. The two stories were somehow linked.

The small cell was quickly filling up with water, which was gushing in through the ventilation shaft. _Then, much like earlier on the horse, blotches once more disrupted Alex's site. An image began to focus in the back of his vision. He was in a little room, with wooden boards that he was standing on. Much like now, there was water flowing in. Then he was squeezing in between broken boards, and down a long narrow submerged pipe…_

Alex was brought back to the present as the water was now up to his knees.

He needed to act, and fast. He strided through the nearly waist-deep water over to the door, but the resistance of the water made him stumble and trip. He crashed against the wall beside the door. He felt his thigh, which became bruised in the collision. Something sharp was jamming into the side of his leg. Then he remembered.

_Earlier when Alex had spent time at the market place, the same man who had sold him Freddy the horse had also handed something to him. Alex refused, saying that he couldn't spend anymore. But the man absolutely insisted on Alex keeping it for free._

Now, reaching into his pocket, Alex produced what appeared to be an old brass key. After years of oxidation, the key had lost its once lustrous appearance, and was now a dull shade of brown. The door that was holding Alex –and the water– in may have been sturdy and impassable, but it was old too. Much like the key. It also housed a lock which the key fitted into perfectly. This was Alex's last possible hope of escaping.

Yet it would not turn.

Panicking now, Alex turned it in the opposite direction, then pushed it in further and tried. Nothing worked. Alex's last possible means of escape had failed, and Alex now realised this. With the water now above his waist, he was surely doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex Walker

Chapter 5: 

General Konrad Markus sat behind his colourless desk, gazing out into the tropical waters of Maunui. The entire room was ten metres below sea level, with a reinforced concrete roof, floor, and three walls. An adult Tiger shark swam close by, the only thing separating it from the general was a fourth transparent wall, made from a specially designed reinforced glass, no more than ten centimetres thick. The room was dark, with the only light coming from the early morning sun being refracted through the glistening waters.

In front of him on his desk lay various documents. A large poster showed a map of the island, showing the positions of the airport, the main city, and the terrain of the island; the golden sandy beaches on the northern coast, the steep cliffs along the eastern coast and the various hills and mountains.

Without turning around, the General called to someone behind him, "Schulze, what time is high tide?"

The only other person in the room besides the General replied. "Zero eight hundred hours Sir."

The General studied a clock on his desk, the LED display showing 07:23. A smile crept across his face. "Our friend from MI6, Mr Walker, might be getting a bit wet anytime now." To that General Markus and his assistant Schulze chuckled for a moment. "I think his two remaining friends should learn of his rather unfortunate fate. Find them and bring them to me immediately."

"Sir, yes Sir." Schulze saluted, before turning and leaving the room.

Neither Emily nor the pilot, Dennel had managed any sleep that night. The previous evening they had gone to the police station. Unfortunately though, they had been very little help. They had sent a team around to examine the crime scene where the co-pilot had been shot, but they had been a lot less helpful about Alex having gone missing. They explained that they would look into it, and that Emily and Dennel should report to them should Alex turn up again.

It was 7:30am in the morning now, and Emily sat at the breakfast table where she and Alex had eaten just twenty four hours earlier. She stared at the ripples forming as she stirred a spoon through her mug of coffee.

Very much stuck in deep thought, she didn't notice as the door behind her opened. It wasn't until an unfamiliar voice said something that she turned around. She fell backwards on her chair and screamed as she found three armed and dangerous looking men pointing military rifles at her. Getting up, she put her hands in the air. Then the three men were interrupted as they heard a crashing noise coming from somewhere in the building. They let their guard down for a second to look back, inquiring about what had happened. But that one second was all that Emily needed, as she darted for back door. Getting through it, she slammed it shut, just as a bullet splintered a section of the door. While fleeing, across the lawn, she thought to herself_ if I can just make it around the side of the building to the Land Rover. _ Making it to the clearing in between the building and the fence, she darted through it, now with the Land Rover in sight. Then suddenly her path was blocked by a _fourth_ man, who raised his rifle and fired. The bullet hurtled past, missing her by millimetres. Then all of a sudden, the man who was blocking Emily's path dropped his weapon, and clutched the side of his rib cage. He collapsed, and Dennel came into view, holding a small pistol.

"Need a hand?" he offered, before helping Emily cover the final stretch to the Land Rover. He signalled for her to sit in the passenger seat, while he jumped into the driver's seat. The powerful engine roared into life, and the two of them were thrown into the backs of their seats as, with a nasty grinding noise, Dennel threw the vehicle into gear. The rear windscreen shattered as one last attempt to stop them came whistling through the window, and out an open side window

"You sure you know how to operate one of these things?" Emily asked.

"Before commercial piloting, I served ten years in the Royal Air Force, operating some of the most state-of-the-art jets. Now I THINK I can drive a Land Rover, okay?"

The two of them erupted in uncontrollable laughter, as they rocketed down the road away from the terrorists.

Alex yanked the key out of the lock and started cursing everything that had happened lately. He cursed the hotel plans, he cursed the property, he cursed the island, he cursed the tunnels, he cursed the little room that he was being held in now. Then he jumped backwards, and let himself get completely submerged. He no longer cared about anything, not even staying alive. He completely relaxed, and the anger and frustration of not being able to remember anything that happened before his fifteenth birthday, and then the anger and frustration now of being about to loose everything, including his life, slowly disappeared. He forgot all his worries, and suddenly everything seemed okay, the tranquillity almost nice.

Alex Walker closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex Walker

Chapter 6: 

There had been absolutely no conversation between Emily and Dennel since they got out of sight of the house that Alex had bought to stay at, the house where the two of them just got attacked by the terrorists. The only noise in the cabin was the reverberation from the Land Rovers engine, and the occasional rattle as the vehicle hit a pot hole. Then abruptly, Emily broke the silence, by asking where Dennel was intending to take them.

He simply replied with a grunt, and a quick "Away from them."

But Emily could see he was hiding something, and that he knew very well where they were heading. A Piper J3 Cub soared past, and Emily began to see what Dennel was planning. "I hope you're not planning to fly away from this island!"

"We'r-"

Emily didn't let Dennel finish even his first word, as she interrupted him, "No, you can't! I'm not leaving this island without Alex!"

"I was-"

"No! Alex could need out help! We are staying here!" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"For god's sake women! Let me explain! There is nothing _we_ can do right now. But I know some people who _can_. I promise we are going to help Alex. I promise".

Emily began to calm down, and could see something in Dennel's green eyes, a look of sympathy, that he wasn't making this up, just to save himself.

Then something strange happened in the depths of Alex's mind. It was almost as if it was playing charades with Alex. Bicycle – Ride a bicycle – Ride – Rider.

Alex Rider.

Alex snapped awake, and almost sucked down the water. The automatic reflex of the lungs which happens just before a person drowns, which causes them to suck in water, almost killed Alex. He stood up, and spent a minute regaining regular breathing. The water level was now already up to his chest, and only had to fill up about a metre and a half further, before the entire room would be completely filled with water.

And then a sudden and bizarre thought struck him. He now once more produced the key from his pocket, only this time studying it closer. It appeared to be a standard key, with only one slight difference. The small hollow oval which made the handle of the key had several irregular notches around the edges. It appeared to be a key in its self. Trying his luck, Alex inserted the key backwards into the now submerged key hole. He had to put his head under the water to see where it was. But then, sure enough, the key began to turn. With his face now lit up, Alex turned the key, further and further until he heard the reassuring click of the internal mechanism unlocking. Now it was only a matter of turning the door handle.

He only had to slide it down a small amount, before the 24 cubic metres -equalling 24 tonnes- of water wrenched open the door and came cascading through, into the corridor. Alex was immediately sucked through, being pushed by the incredible force. He was now surfing this wave, travelling down a corridor that was no more than two metres wide. If he wasn't being held captive underground by a group of psychotic terrorists, then it could have almost been fun. Down the far end of the corridor, two armed figures came into view momentarily, before wheeling back on their heels with stunned expressions, and disappearing down the corridor. Too late. Alex quickly caught up to them, with the wall of water knocking the two men off their feet. The massive wave was now beginning to loose energy, so Alex needed to act fast. The two armed me were still impersonating a washing machine, tumbling down the corridor, so Alex had a chance. He edged towards one of the men, before grabbing his collar and pulling him upright. He thrusted his own elbow into the man's nose and grasped hold of his rifle, in turn swinging it around to make contact with the other man. The two of them were out cold, moments before the body of water came to an abrupt halt at the end of the corridor. Alex stood up, looked around for a second to make sure no one was near, and then disappeared down another corridor.

_Dennel stared as he taxied around onto runway of Maunui international airport. Beside him, in the co-pilots seat sat Emily._

_"Lima – Echo – Charlie. Request takeoff clearance, runway Three Niner Niner, straight out departure, with delta"_

_"Lima – Echo – Charlie, you are cleared for takeoff, straight out departure."_

_Emily watched as Dennel slid two leavers in the centre of the cockpit forwards. The Learjet 60xr quickly accelerated as, with a roar, the twin Pratt & Whitney Canada PW305A turbofans began to spit out 4,600 pounds of thrust. The runway lights flashed past, and as the jet reached rotation speed, it was flicked off the ground and spat into the sky like a bug. As Dennel pulled the aircraft into a port turn, Emily glanced over the entire island which was now several thousand feet below. Her eyes began to fill with water. She knew full well who she was leaving behind._


End file.
